


Not Jealous

by broken_sunshine



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-09
Updated: 2017-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-31 09:28:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12679113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_sunshine/pseuds/broken_sunshine
Summary: Jo and Alex talk. Place after the 300th episode.





	Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own GA or the characters.

"Why were you so cool today?" Alex asks as he walks into his home with Jo. 

"Um...are you complaining?" Jo asks. 

"No, it's just in the past you haven't always been so cool when I've mentioned Izzy. Why now?" 

"Well," She start as she turns on the coffee machine, "You just told me that you have no interest being with her and I don't see her as a threat anymore."

He goes over to her and wraps her arms around her waist. "That's good. You're one of these chicks that isn't hot when she's jealous. You're just scary."

"Oh, shut up. You always think I'm hot." She jokes. 

"That's true." He kisses the back of her neck. "I love you." 

"I love you too. As soon as this divorce is over I want us to have a baby." 

He freezes and turns her around to face him. "Wait, seriously?" 

She nods her head yes. "Yeah. I can tell you want a baby and I do too." 

He hugs her tight. "You're the best." 

"I know." She kisses him.


End file.
